


Todos lo saben

by Divy_Shakti



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Sad Ending, Song: Everybody Knows (The Wanted), Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Song-fic con Everybody Knows: Thanos ha dejado mucha destrucción a su paso, no obstante para Tony y Steve es una forma de redención entre el caos.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. I: Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar este fanfic debes de saber unas cosas.
> 
> -Algunas escenas son un poco fuertes, esto me refiero a muertes de personajes.
> 
> -En el chasquido de Thanos decidí matar a los que creí conveniente para el fanfic, de la misma manera modifique el "cómo" mató Thanos a medio mundo.
> 
> -Este fanfic es un vomito de varias ideas: Thanos, Trump, Siria, Infinity Wars y Everybody Knows.
> 
> Ya estando advertidos ya pueden seguir leyendo (esto lo hago para no poner más advertencia en todos los capítulos).
> 
> Gracias a Stony Barton de hacerle de beta en este fanfic.
> 
> Sin mas preámbulos bienvenidos.

Everybody knows that the dice are loaded

Era inevitable, desde aquella batalla con los Chitauris yo lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien que era un grano en ese mar llamado universo, que era solo eso, un insignificante humano. ¿Cómo podía contra eso? Si estos eran simples lacayos de Thanos ¿Cómo sería él?, sentí miedo y sobre todo una infinita impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto, solo esperar, esperar aquello tarde o temprano.

Recuerdo número 75 de la computadora primitiva Friday.

Stark estaba en aquel remedo de bunker, el dinero ya no importaba, si eras rico o eras pobre ya no importaba si lo único que queda de la tierra son ruinas y te encuentras en un lugar en medio de la nada en África donde alguna vez se encontraba la hermosa cuidadela de Wakanda.

Recuerdo cuando estaba en aquella montaña en el medio oriente, era una dulcería para mí. Los villanos habían sido tan inteligentes como para dejarme solo en una montaña con tecnología, por favor, ¿ahora? Ahora no hay nada, y si lo hay ¿por qué no lo veo?

Recuerdo número 76 de la computadora primitiva Friday.

Algo terminó lanzandolo lejos, ahora no contaba con el verde para apoyarlo solo quedaban Capitán América, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, él mismo nadie más y nadie menos ¿Cómo podrían vengar lo invengable?

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cartas se pusieran sobre la mesa al fin de cuentas era un grano en aquel mar llamado universo. Que se dejaba arrastrar por las olas, que luchaba por estar en tierra firme, pese a que las olas lo llevaran del mar al sol, una y otra vez ¿no era suficiente una sola vez?, se había cansado. Bueno se había cansado antes ¿Qué lo hizo ponerse de pie?

Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed

El aún se pregunta porque tenía esperanzas:

No las había perdido en la cueva porque Yinsen estaba ahí contándole de esa hermosa familia, su esposa e hija esperando por él. Muy en el fondo deseaba que Yinsen fuera el padre que nunca tuvo, y el ideal de la figura paterna, le dio una segunda vida, con ello una muerte que quedaría marcada en forma de cicatriz en su pecho.

No las había perdido cuando escuchó de los incidentes de un hombre verde arrasando por él mundo, él pudo ver en "Hulk" algo más que una bestia había encontrado un aliado y sobre todo un amigo. No podía estar más agradecido con Bruce Banner un hermano con el que podía contar con todo pese le rompiera la paciencia de vez en cuando y se quedara dormido en el diván. No veía una bomba de tiempo, él veía un hombre brillante siendo protegido por una criatura enorme.

No las había perdido cuando se dio cuenta que su "nueva vida" tenía caducidad, estaba muriendo de a poco y no podía hacer nada, no hablaba de otras alternativas hablaba de ¿Cómo decirle a Pepper que estaba muriendo?, ¿Cómo decirle a Rhodey que tenía la vida contada?, ¿Cómo podía darle la cara al mundo después de darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido en seguir con las armas?, ¿Cómo podría ir al cielo, si es que existía uno, ver los ojos de Yinsen?, ¿Cómo terminó así? no, su vida no podía acabar así, no cuando al fin cobraba sentido. Había dejado de ser egoísta, que había perdonado a su padre por no haber estado ahí, cuando por fin podía ayudar deshaciendo todo el caos que él mismo había ocasionado. Tony Stark no puede morir en medio del camino.

No las había perdido cuando la ironía se hizo presente y los cuentos de hadas se hacían reales. Si el tal Capitán América era real, y era tan real como había dicho su padre. Al principio le odio por ser tan perfecto desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, ni una sola mancha ni un solo defecto. Lo detestaba tanto, pero se detestaba más a si mismo de lo que odiaba a ese Capi-paleta pues él desde las trincheras había hecho más de lo que él nunca en su vida había hecho: Crear esperanza.

Y la esperanza es lo último que muere, por ello la perdió en aquellos micro segundos cuando vio el otro lado del portal, difuso para él entendimiento humano, la oscuridad de la inmensidad del cosmos se había resguardado en lo más profundo de su corazón, eso se llamaba locura. Había dos personas ni Pepper ni Rhodey sino su hermano de ciencias y aquel caballero de cuentos de hadas. Pero Banner no podía estar con él toda la vida de la misma manera su querido caballero tenía misiones en otros reinos, cuentas del pasado. Ese era el problema de Steve buscaba en los recovecos del pasado vestigios de lo que era, mientras que a Tony miraba al futuro. No obstante el pasado lo envolvía como un manto de noche. Tony había encontrado humanidad en la leyenda.

Everybody knows the war is over

"Así"

Fue lo que dijo Gamora mientras chasqueaba los dedos expresando el poder de Thanos con el guante del infinito. En efecto fue "así" como Thanos destruyo a la mitad de población humana, no fue bonito. No era como en las caricaturas donde la gente simplemente desaparece o se pulveriza hecha cenizas. No era agradable ver cadáveres en las calles principales esa mitad murió con las manos puestas en las gargantas, les faltaba el aire, los ojos comenzaron a hincharse hasta explotar, el problema fue que las personas explotaban de manera aleatoria por lo que los sobrevivientes veían a sus seres queridos morir a sus lados.

Nadie espero que alguna de esas muertes aleatorias fuera Hulk, estaba a un lado de él como el monstruo imponente esmeralda, con las manos hechas puños en la tierra con lágrimas en los ojos, si hubiera sido Banner hubiera pedido clemencia pero era Hulk no iba dejar que le mataran. Trato de echarle la culpa a alguien con su ferocidad, mirando al cielo culpándose de no haber hecho nada por su vida, por ser débil y por morir sin dar pelea. Ahí fue cuando Tony Stark sintió el verdadero temor.

Everybody knows the good guys lost

Thanos ya no le interesaba la tierra una vez que la dejó suficientemente herida dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando algunos héroes en el camino y esto lo dijo con burla "Se puede vengar", tener poder total del universo le daría problemas a la larga y lo sabía, cosas como él aburrimiento, la decidía y sobre todo el ocio. ¿En qué momento Iron-man había perdido todo?, ¿en la primera batalla por la gema del tiempo con Strange o con la gema de la mente con Visión? A pesar de que fue hace un par de semanas el sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo.

Era la primera vez que veía que un androide llorar, la verdad a pesar de todo podía sorprenderme. Vencimos a uno de los primeros siniestros, bueno realmente vencimos a los cuatros y cuando habíamos creído que era él final llegaron más enemigos. Los hospitales estaban llenos de gente herida, nadie quisiera ir a una iglesia, los verdaderos refugios estaban con esas monjas con confía percudida y batas blancas. Yo estaba ahí con un pequeño en brazos que acababa de rescatar, una enfermera de aspecto asiático había tomado al nene en brazos y lo había arrullado aunque la vos de la misma estaba temblando. Entonces cerca del hospital habían llegado otros secuaces de Thanos y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, esa enfermera había hecho todo lo posible por consolar aquel nene que tenía prendida del pecho como un rosario, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir solo leía en sus labios el "no más, no puedo más", sus ojos no mostraban miedo o terror era más una mirada difusa como la espera de que el recorrido de la casa del horror acabe, un laberinto sin salida. Si ni siquiera en un hospital se podía tener paz ¿Dónde?

Recuerdo número 77 de la computadora primitiva de Friday.

Everybody knows the fight was fixed

Las gemas del infinito pudieron caer en cualquier parte del universo, de todos los lugares ¿Por qué la tierra?, los humanos podíamos llegar a ser antropocentristas a veces en las historias de ficción, no obstante recordando la historia de Prometeo no fueron los seres con alas, garras, pelaje, colmillos los que gobernaron la tierra fueron los humanos. Y según la creencia de la mayoría de los humanos "la tierra prometida", teníamos la fe y un Dios que amaba la humanidad ante todas las cosas, un Dios a imagen y semejanza. ¿Por qué nos había abandonado?, bueno realmente nosotros lo habíamos abandonado primero, con aquel estúpido oro, con la promesa de alcanzar el cielo y habíamos creado una torre tan grande que llegaría a los cielos, del cielo llegaron los Chitauris, las personas se dividieron y todos terminamos con impresiones diferentes de qué hacer con aquella nueva información: No existe Dios, no somos los seres privilegiados que nos prometieron, la tierra no es el lugar más hermoso del mundo y sobre todo no hay justicia divina.

Recuerdo número 78 de la computa primitiva Friday

The poor stay poor, the rich get rich

¿Por qué exactamente tuvimos que ser nosotros tres?

¿Por qué no fue Rhodey? La terapia había sido un éxito, había empezado a dar sus primeros pasos y sobre todo había encontrado un nuevo rumbo para el ejército, aunque no lo dijera había contactado con Sam y le había dado una nueva visión sobre los veteranos. La guerra había acabo y no eran a los armamentista a los que tenían que ser preparados, sino a los que habían pasado por la guerra, los que habían quedado sin un brazo, una pierna, una familia, una razón de vivir; había visto algo de determinación en su rostro. Aún recuerdo como le habían roto el cráneo.

¿Por qué no fue Strange? Era el verdadero mesías, el guardián de la puerta de valor, el que con su magia hubiera sino resuelto hacer las cosas más fáciles. Un mago solo necesita de las palabras adecuadas. Y yo ya no tenía ni las palabras ni la voz, se había quebrado poco después.

¿Por qué no fue Peter? Ese niño el cual ilumino mi camino cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando dicen que un hijo te cambia la vida es cierto. Y recuerdo muy bien cuando Peter subió ese aro de hierro, jugando a ser el héroe, fue demasiado tarde. Había perdido el oxígeno y con ello su aliento, al dejar el cuerpo inerte en su cama, como niño pequeño le había puesto en sus cobijas le había arropado y dado un beso en la frente. No tuve el valor para decirle a May lo que había hecho. Ella no había tardado en atar cabos, poco después apareció en las puertas del nuevo edificio de los vengadores, en una mano con el traje rojo y azul hecho girones, con la otra una mano limpia justo en la mejilla "¿cómo se atrevió a pervertir a mi niño?", y con ello no tardo en aventarle el traje para darle otra bofetada "¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarles la puerta abusando de su imagen cómo heroe?". No pude hacer mucho por esa mujer, cuando tenía poder le había puesto a Happy como guarda espaldas, habían pasado tres días desde el suceso y ella no había salido de su casa para aquel entonces Thanos seguía buscando las gemas. No pude con la culpa y regrese a aquel apartamento en Queens, más al entrar lo primero que encontré fue un olor fétido, seguido de unos pies colgando, terminando con la cara hinchada de May Parker.

¿Por qué no Wanda y Visión? Ellos tenían una historia de amor por empezar, una vez que Vis había muerto, Wanda mató a varios y de maneras sanguinarias; no obstante la ira le cegó y no se dio cuenta aquella daga le atravesó. Yo había terminado con mi vida y ellos era jóvenes, tenían la primavera sus pies. La vida no es justa, nunca es justa.

¿Por qué no fuiste tú Pepper? Lamento tanto haberte roto el corazón, nunca te podre amar como logre amar a... a... a.... ya sabes de quién te estoy hablando, pero nunca me cansare de agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí, desde haberme apoyado cuando todas mis ideas eran erróneas, cuando te trataba como una mujer dura y pesada; cuando te trataba menos de lo que vales ahora en mi corazón. Friday es el vivo recuerdo de ti, ¿Sabías Friday qué eres una copia de tí?

Dime Friday porque de todas las personas ¿Por qué él? Me ha lastimado tanto...

Recuerdo número 79 de la computadora primitiva Friday.

Anthony Edward Stark anteriormente llamado Iron-man entre la vigilia, la locura, el shock y la falta de elementos tecnológicos caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Tenía que sacar esos demonios de su cabeza a como dé lugar y si pensaba que tenía a Friday era para que sus palabras tuviese remitente.

That's how it goes

Everybody knows

Mientras que el castaño caminaba a lo lejos se veían dos viejos Vengadores uno con el alias de Ant-man y el otro con el alias de Capitán América. Scott Lang se veía sano, fuera del sus prendas que lo hacían lucir un vagabundo.

-lleva algunos días así ¿No le da miedo Cap?- Scott con unas cajas en la mano al parecer de provisiones.

El Capitán no se había quitado su armadura. Ya estaba con la estrella del pecho despegada, igual que otros elementos, ya no se veía azul brillante, ya daba a una extraña combinación de negro.

\- No es la primera vez que le veo así, son tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo-él también llevaba provisiones- solo hay que dejar que su locura termine.

-Si usted lo dice Cap, le voy a creer no por nada fue el líder de los vengadores.

-Ya no soy merecedor de tal título. Solo dime Steve.

-¿Cree usted que a pesar de no tener campos de energía pueda volver a ser Iron-man?

-Scott, no eres la persona más indicada para decir aquello, si tus poderes también vienen de cierta manera de los campos de energía.

El humor de Scott nunca se perdió- Golpe bajo, muy bien jugado Cap.

Scott poco después había entrado a la pequeña casa en medio de la nada, el Capitán América le había dicho que se regresara, él iba seguir a Stark, hasta que esa faceta concluyera, indicando la probabilidad de no llegar en la noche.

Eso le dio para reflexionar a Scott: No podía quejarse, su pequeña Cassie estaban con vida en la nueva casa de Barton (en África cerca de Wakanda) donde estaba Laura y los tres bodoques de Clint. Halcón había ido a contactar lo poco que quedaba de SHIELD. Quizá el padre les faltara en presencia pero tenían tres tíos muy locos e iban a hacer lo posible por mantener esa familia a flote. Lo que pasó con Hope fue desagradable pero los brazos de su pequeña le reconfortaban. Laura con las mejillas resecas y los labios partidos, los cuatro pequeñines con legañas en los ojos y cabellos enredados, el haber vivido en un bunker por una semana no era lo mejor que hubiera pedido, llevaban poco en esa nueva casa, pero nada era peor que la muerte. No en aquellas circunstancias.

Se habían refugiado ahí porque era su hogar, fue su fortaleza cuando todo se iba al carajo. Y no hablaban de aquella casa en medio de aquel bosque, hablaban de aquella familia y esos niños. Steve esperaba a que Tony dejara de hablar, era su pequeña muralla de confort.


	2. II: Steve

Everybody knows that the boat is leaking

Steve iba paso atrás mirando a Tony simplemente Tony (pues decir que era un Iron-man sin armadura, un CEO sin empresa, un futurista sin futuro sería más doloroso). ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, bueno la verdadera pregunta era ¿En qué momento se le fue de las manos?, ¿Quién había formado los bandos Tony o él?

Eran una gran familia aun recordaba esas tardes tranquilas en el complejo, donde Wanda y él hacían comida para todos los vengadores luego llegaba Clint con algo que picar, seguido de Thor. A lo lejos se veían a Sam y Rhodey muy animados. Natasha llegaba junto con Visión, Bruce y Tony especialmente este último de las orejas por Pepper era de las pocas personas que podían persuadirlo de salir de su laboratorio.

Todos reunidos como una gran familia. Sabía de los malos chistes de Clint, de las miradas mortales de Nat, de las bromas que Sam le hacía a Rodhey, de las anécdotas de Thor en Asgard; las bromas hechas hacía Steve porque era muy viejo o hacía a Wanda porque era muy joven. Había un sinfín de edades, culturas y colores.

No conoció muy bien al joven de Queens o al Hechicero pero de seguro hubieran sido unos buenos integrantes de la familia Avengers.

Se lamentó por haber sacrificado todo por Bucky, su deber era unir a la familia y él la había fragmentado. Bueno la verdad era un problema de pareja, ¿Por qué no le había dicho a Tony sobre Bucky?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho de la muerte de sus padres?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho a nadie?

Él había dicho que primero era la confianza y la unidad, siendo el primero en quebrantarla.

Everybody knows that the captain lied

Él había mentido de la peor manera, se había mentido a si mismo creyendo que todo estaba bien. A veces uno tiene esos sentimientos de angustia por el ¿Qué hubiera pasado?, se lamentaba por los hubiera. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera asistido al baile con Peggi?, no era como no ir a una fiesta donde tú eres el invitado de honor; era más bien como el no poder haber ido a la fiesta por que te quedaste dormido. Hay vacíos que llegan al estómago y se alojan por toda la vida.

No le había mentido a sus compañeros se había mentido a sí mismo.

Everybody got this broken feeling

Like their father or their dog just died

Nadie negaba que todos estaban rotos a su manera, lo sabía porque Wanda había perdido una mitad de sí misma en la batalla contra Ultron de la misma manera que sabía de las letras rojas de Natasha. No era lo mismo era él líder y lo menos que podía hacer era mostrar debilidad.

Pero fue la muerte de Pietro la que terminó impulsando a Wanda a seguir adelante, a fortalecerse. Su hermano no iba estar toda la vida ahí y ella lo sabía; solo se fue un poco antes y su debilidad se convirtió en su fortaleza. Con Nat trataba de esforzarse por ser la mejor día a día; más porque ella no tenía una habilidad especial o algún poder. Y ella podía hacer lo que nadie en aquel complejo "buscar información", y además poder controlar al grandote. Incluso para el mismo Steve a veces le imponía pero a Nat no.

Bucky su hermano, fueron los hubieras los que lo condenaron, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bucky regresaba?, quería tener algo de su pasado en el presente. Un hubiera hecho realidad. Cometió el error más grande Bucky si era su amigo no obstante él tenía otras preferencias.

En momentos de guerra no había más opción que enlistarte en la milicia ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?, Bucky solo quería una vida tranquila en una casa en el campo con esposa e hijos. En cambio el Capitán era el frustrado por tener asma y no poder servir a su nación. Tener la habilidad y vocación son dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez que fue a Wakanda a visitar a Bucky después de que lo descongelaran?, estaba en una casa hecha de cobijas jugando con niños del pueblo, pese no saber el idioma se divertía. Las mujeres le miraba de reojo y él les daba que observar. Aunque su corazón estaba en los ojos de otra persona, una mujer de ojos verdes, cabello rojo y una fijación por la ropa negra. Probablemente por la época no se dieron opciones, él quería ser aquel hombre que esperara en la casa, tuviera la comida lista y los hijos vestidos para ir al colegio. No obstante las cosas no salieron de la mejor manera.

Por pensar en los hubieras termino perdiendo oportunidades con los "hare".

Everybody talking to their pockets

Sam estaba lejos de su trabajo y vocación de apoyar militares que se superaran. Fue un vengador ¿Cuánto tiempo le duró la satisfacción?, ¿cuantos hermanos y hermanas de guerra había apoyado, dándoles a entender que la guerra había acabado, que la vida sigue, que hay algo más que pistolas y bombas?, ¿A cuántas personas no decepcionó, viéndole en las trincheras de los vengadores?, El predicador se convirtió en un fantoche.

Y sobre todo siguió creyendo en el Capitán América, sus ideales, en su amor por la patria y su amor por América. Pese creyera en el Capitán América se iba a escondidas a hablarle a Rhodey, quizá la única terapia que podía hacer y la única persona capaz de comprenderle.

Wanda después de perder a su hermano. No estaba de acuerdo en la postura de Steve, no obstante era una mejor opción que la de Tony. No quería estar encerrada, no otra vez. A tientas, sacado de una obra de Shakespeare se iba a tierra neutra para ver a Visión.

Clint no debió haberle dado tan grande responsabilidad, era niña y tenía derecho a ir a una escuela, conocer amigos, hacerse de un novio de su edad, ir a fiestas; no ser una guerrera. Con la muerte de su hermano no hubo más refugio que las batallas y entrenamientos. No encontró más entendimiento y comprensión que en un androide. ¿Qué podía saber él de amor? ¿Qué podía saber ella de amor?

No hablar de Clint, ya había dicho que dejaría de ser Vengador ¿Eso lo hacía buen padre o mal padre?, ¿Fue un castigo o una ayuda?, lo mismo con Scott quien había hecho todo por su hija para sacrificarlo todo en un arranque de superhéroe.

Natasha no tenía mucho que perder, de hecho fue la mejor acomodada dándole una nueva oportunidad al amor. Ella le había dicho al Steve que no importaba lo que hiciese con el Dr. Banner. Él amaba una mujer la cual no podía tener cerca. Ella siempre espero un hombre sedentario, amable y si era guapo mejor. No se complicaba.

La mayoría sacrificaron todo menos el gran Capitán América ¿Realmente no había sacrificado algo?

Everybody wants a box of chocolates

And a long-stem rose

Ahora que lo había perdido todo ¿Qué se podía hacer?

Culpar al Capitán América, quizá un poco. Pero aquello que fue roto, ya no puede repararse otra vez. Sam hablaba en secreto con Rhodey, Wanda hablaba en secreto con Visión, Scott y Clint tenían su arresto domiciliario. Ellos podían regresar cuando sea. El problema era Steve Grant Rogers y su supuesta careta de seguir tras bambalinas, de solo salvar.

Steve Rogers había olvidado ser Steve Grant Rogers, siempre fue Capitán América. Solo una persona le hizo sentir más como Steve y menos como el Capitán. Sus ideales de bondad eran más fuertes.

Muy al fondo Wanda, Sam, Scott, Clint, fueron los únicos que habían quedado con los bolsos vacíos y la duda a flor de piel.

Everybody knows


	3. III: Stony

Steve seguía de cerca a Tony, él sabía que era su culpa. Mientras Tony por primera vez en la vida deseaba mandar todo al carajo. El reflexionar el pasar de su vida y el propósito del mismo, descansar un momento del mundo no le iba hacer más daño.

Uno había visto tanto al pasado.

El otro había visto tanto al futuro.

Que se olvidaron del presente.

Everybody knows that you love me baby

Se encontraban en unas ruinas abandonadas donde se podían apreciar algunos centros comerciales con vidrios rotos, unos pocos edificios aún en pie y otros no eran ni la sombra. Por lo mismo el camino no era del todo recto entre los escombros Tony resbaló, Steve reaccionó tomándole de la cintura.

-Tony ¿Estas bien?

Una vez que logro sostenerse por sí mismo se deshizo de agarre de Steve- Estoy muy bien- algo hizo cortocircuito en la mente de Tony- Y no me llames Tony, no tienes el derecho- siguiendo su camino.

\- Tony...

-No me hables así.

Tony comenzó a golpearle en el pecho, estos pese a estar cargados de sentimiento, la mala alimentación, la desesperación, la impotencia, la ira, el dolor, el odio, todo aquello estaba cargado en esos puños. No obstante Steve era como un roble seguía de pie y lo más importante no se defendía.

\- no eres Steve, nunca fuiste mi Steve por ello no soy Tony para ti.

Encarándole mirándole a los ojos con ira, rencor y frustración.

\- Solo fuimos Iron-man y Capitán América.

Los puñetazos uno a uno, en el pecho de Steve.

\- Lo fuiste cuando mi padre te estaba buscando, lo fuiste en el museo de la segunda mundial, lo fuiste siempre, Capitán América-

Seguía presionando mientras Steve lo escuchaba, sabía que Tony tenía que sacar toda aquello de una u otra forma.

\- Te odio, te conocí y descubrí porque el mundo te idolatraba tanto. Te creíste tus propias mentiras Rogers.

Extendió le dio un gancho al hígado. Y el Capitán ni se inmuta.

-El grandioso Capitán América protector de los débiles. El héroe de la segunda guerra mundial lo que el mundo necesita. El líder nato.

Mirando nuevamente al Capitán remato- Eras puras palabras al aire, eras puras promesas vacías, no eres nadie más que título. Entiendo porque el Capitán América hizo lo que hizo, sin embargo ¿Por qué Steve?

Everybody knows that you really do

-¿Por qué Steve?- Tony ya se había cansado de golpear se había hincado con los puños en la tierra.

Solo hasta que vio Steve a Tony de esa manera, nunca supo lo que tuvo hasta que lo perdió.

Entre lo de sus compañeros, entre lo que realmente quería Bucky, entre los tratados de Sokovia, entre la muerte de los padres de Tony. Todo había sido un gran error, todo este tiempo Steve había jugado al héroe y había olvidado que era un hombre.

Había olvidado lo triste que se puso en el funeral de su madre, de la misma manera que había olvidado el cómo las mujeres le ignoraban por ser asmático, pequeño y cursi; había olvidado que fue su bondad la que lo eligió entre todos los demás militares por el Dr. Abraham Erskine, había olvidado llorar en el funeral de Peggi.

Esa bondad atrajo a la persona más cínica y soberbia. Se dejara seducir y le mostrará un mundo de caballeros y cuentos de hadas. Fue la misma pregunta la que le dio la respuesta a ambos. Se encontraron aquellos ojos marrones y celestes como una especie de epifanía.

Solo ahí el Capitán había muerto dejando a la luz a Steve Grant Rogers, brotando una lagrima en el proceso.

-La verdad, no lo sé- había dejado que era lagrima recorriera su mejilla hasta la barbilla donde estaban juntando más figuras acuosas- el problema fue que cuando menos me había dado cuenta ya habían pasado tres años.

Tony miraba a sus adentros, con los ojos clavados a sus puños. Recordaba todas esas veces en la que Tony le había pedido decirle la palabra "te amo", "te quiero", "Solo mío". Tony no se había dado cuenta que fue la vocación de Iron-man la que le exigió ser una mejor persona, enmendado el legado Stark.

Natasha se lo había dicho "Iron-man está bien, Tony Stark no", sin darse cuenta las cosas en su vida se estaban solucionando amistades sanas, aspiraciones futuras, preocupaciones ambientales y sobre todo ser una buena persona por ello era digno de ser amado.

-¿Tres años?

¿Por qué se había enamorado de Steve Rogers?, ¿Qué le había visto a ese hombre de dientes perfectos?, ¿Quién era Steve Rogers? Y ¿Quién carajos era Tony Stark?

Se pasó las yemas de los dedos por sus cabellos desordenados y parte de su barba mal rasurada

\- Todo este tiempo he sido un idiota, el más grande de todos, por dios ¿Por qué no lo pensé?, ¿Tú nunca me amaste?- se le humedecieron los ojos

Steve había entrado en conmoción por otra razón, fuera del Bucky del pasado del cual ya no quedaba nada, la guerra civil, los años de exilio. Todo había perdido sentido, años mal invertidos. Tony fue el único que realmente le aceptó y le dio cariño. En vez de ser más fuerte tanto como vengador y como persona se debilito. Necesitaba de Tony y por ello al escucharlo decir ello le desgarro. Se agacho tomandole de los hombros y estrechando sus labios.

-Suéltame pedazo de idiota- forcejeaba, hecho pedazos. Pedazos que Steve trataba de unir.

-No quiero, no lo voy a hacer. Si soy un idiota- tomo un suspiro hondo de su pecho- Pero yo en verdad te amo, no pienses lo contrario, fuiste el único que le dio sentido a esta vida.

La cara de Tony se compungió, sus piernas le fallaban, la voz se le quebraba- Es demasiado tarde.

-No lo es. No lo permitiré, ya no.

Se miraron con los ojos hinchados. Con el desastroso de panorama, el cielo sangrante y el olor a muerte se dieron un tierno beso de amor.

Everybody knows that you've been faithful

Había escuchado cosas malas de Tony realmente malas, en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos nunca le había hecho algo malo a su persona. Si había creado a Ultrón producto de sus miedos e inseguridades para proteger la tierra.

Ah, give or take a night or two

También que se había acostado con la hija de algún senador famoso, algunas chicas de la casa Playboy, que había estado con chicos hermosos en su casa en Malibu. Había consumido toda droga existente en el planeta y era un sádico de lo peor.

Everybody knows you've been discreet

-Nadie te conoce como yo- Steve besaba sus mejillas, sus parpados, su frente, su pelo, su barbilla, su nariz, quería llenarle la cara de años de ausencia.

But there were so many people you just had to meet

Without your clothes

And everybody knows

-Pudiste haber conocido el mismo infierno, pudiste haber hecho cosas terroríficas, pudiste haber destruido la tierra mil veces. No obstante no es que fueras una buena o mala persona. La gente tenía altas expectativas de ti, esperaba todo de ti y lo único que querías era que alguien te amara con tus virtudes y defectos.

-No eres tan diferente Capi.

Everybody knows, everybody knows

That's how it goes

Everybody knows


	4. IV: El mundo.

And everybody knows that it's now or never

Todo aquel día caminaron sin rumbo fijo, platicando de cosas tan banales. Hablaron de las cosas que hicieron de niños, los regalos que les dieron en navidad y la música preferida para cuando están solos. El famoso grupo que ponía Tony era AC/DC mientras Steve era más de Doris Day. De sus platillos favoritos. Cómo si el mundo no se hubiera acabado.

Everybody knows that it's me or you

Scott junto con la señora Barton mirando a sus respectivos hijos entre aquel caos:

-No me puedo quejar Cassie sigue aquí.

Se lamentaba de Hank, de Maggi, del esposo de Maggi , se lamentaba de la esposa Pym y por supuesto de Hope. Pero la sonrisa de su niña seguía ahí, se notaba aquella figura infantil perdiéndose para convertirse en una niña grande.

Cassie, El Scott de hace tres semanas no estaba preparado para hablar con su hija de chicos, de rupturas amorosas, de su inevitable periodo, de no dejarse manipular por las palabras hirientes de otros chicos. Ningún padre está preparado para ello y sin embargo les dan a los hijos aquello que nunca les pudieron dar ¿Qué tocaba a Scott darle aquella niña quien había perdido a su madre y padrastro?

-Somos afortunados señor Lang. No importa lo que digan, somos afortunados-Los ojos de la señora Barton se humedecían- no sé si habría podido vivir si alguno de ellos me faltaba y me preguntaría todos los días ¿Por qué ellos sí y yo no?

Quedaron un rato en silencio, a veces la convivencia y el apreciar lo bueno de la vida era el mejor regalo que se podía dar en ello. Mas no era la naturaleza de Scott quedar tanto tiempo en silencio.

-¿Por qué Clint se fue con el Cap si le había dicho que dejaría su vida de espía?

Laura dio una dolorosa sonrisa – ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú, si tu vida estaba resuelta?

Scott se rascó la nuca- no sabría cómo explicarle.

-Una vez que se te da una responsabilidad tan grande, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Ah, when you've done a line or two

Lo que dijo Laura tenía razón, una vez que se empieza con una acción buena ya no hay marcha atrás. Y las palabras dichas con convicción son más fuertes que una buena acción. Scott estaba maravillado con esa mujer, ahora comprendía porque Clint la había elegido entre todas las demás, Maggie no le hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Por ello se tomó la molestia de seguirle preguntando.

-¿A todo esto cree que Stark o el Cap hayan pensado lo mismo?

-¿Por qué no lo harían?- rio la mujer cubriéndose con una mano.

-bueno- pese a todo Scott seguía teniendo esa línea imaginaria llamada respeto entre los líderes- son el Cap y Stark.

\- Señor Lang, ellos son más humanos que usted y yo juntos esas frases de "hacerlo juntos", "monopolizar la paz" son frases alentadoras y realmente fuertes. Pero al final de la noche Nath me decía que Tony tenía pesadillas, ataques de pánico y estrés; mientras Steve abusa del suero ¿Alguna vez lo ha visto dormir?, ¿Lo ha visto descansar?, eso es de alarmante.

Scott negó con la cabeza, no podía cree lo que estaba escuchado con los ojos fijos en la plática.

\- La única diferencia entre ellos y usted es que muchas personas confiaban en ellos decepcionando a tantas personas escucharon sus voces pese no ser su culpa. La culpa de la gente fue verles como unos dioses. Y usted solo debía salvar el mundo de una persona. Pesa cargar con las expectativas de otros.

Everybody knows the deal is rotten

-Tantas promesas de otras personas, que no pudieron cumplir la promesa más importante.

-¿Y cuál es esa señora Barton?

-estar juntos: en lo próspero y lo adverso; en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separara.

-¿es es...?- Scott abrió grande los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba- ¿enserio?, ¿ellos eran...?- Laura asintió.

-Ya es tarde, la noche no tarda en caer y pese estén o no Tony y Steve debemos resguardarnos bien.

Laura se puso de pie, seguida de Scott pidiéndoles a sus respectivos niños que el tiempo de jugar se había acabo. Al principio algunos pucheros, pero los padres tienden a ser persuasivos.

Los Barton y los Lang dormían como si de uno solo se tratase.

Old Black Joe's still pickin' cotton

For your ribbons and bows

El mundo trataba de seguir el curso, con o sin el Capitán América y del Hombre de Acero la gente hacían lo que podía con lo que tenían. En momento de tragedia la vida sigue. No había luz, no había mucha agua consumible, tampoco había electricidad como tal. Pero se tenían unos a otros en sus respectivos entornos: Algunas familias habían perdido sus hijos pero otros niños habían perdido sus padres; de la misma manera habían perdido un hijo pero tenían al otro. Así de dos elementos se hacían uno, y las familias se unían de a poco a partir de recuerdos y huecos. La vida seguía pese a que Thanos hubiese llegado y lo último que muerte es la esperanza.

And everybody knows


	5. V: Presente, Futuro.

And everybody knows that the Plague is coming

Ojala así como los insectos se reproducían con una increíble velocidad, la humanidad pudiese volver a ser como antes. El acabar con el 50 por ciento de la población estaba matando al otro 50, Thanos no era del todo tonto. Cómo había dicho, había bastantes recursos, no obstante eran pocas las manos que podían enterrar cuerpos.

Al principio se enterraban en el cementerio, las familias que habían perdido a muchos los enterraban de 2 o de tres en las fosas. Familias completas que habían muerto en la comodidad de sus hogares eran encontradas días después y por la falta de aire acondicionado la podredumbre se hacía presente.

Se debían enterrar todos, se debía decir adiós, se debía amar aquello que aún conservaban se debía ver por el bien de todos.

Everybody knows that it's moving fast

Pese a todo el esfuerzo ese aroma inundaba el mundo. Pese a todo ello había razones buenas, todos estaban colaborando para que aquello funcionara. Presidentes, senadores, inversionistas, burócratas, aristócratas, Hydra, Shield, doctores, licenciados, ingenieros, trabajadores, todos. Habían salido de sus escondites para tomarse el tiempo de enterrar cadáveres.

Habían pasado dos semanas y aun no se le hallaba final a ese trabajo. Y no había suficiente cal para la larga línea de espera. Aquellos que habían muerto en el mar, en la selva, en el bosque, eran la fortuna de los animales.

Everybody knows that the naked man and woman

Pese a todo aquello, se veían los rostros y un rostro conocido era todo lo que se necesitaba para reconfortarse por medio de un abrazo. Los vengadores eran humanos pese a que la demás población no estuviese del todo de acuerdo. Queriendo estar con las personas que más aman.

Por ello Tony y Steve esa noche se decidieron refugiar en aquel centro comercial o lo que quedaba de él. Entre una montaña de ropa habían decidido hacerlo su lecho de amor.

Una vez que cayeron entre las prendas una nube de polvo los envolvió. Se habían desprendido de sus ropas y se habían besado como en aquellos tiempos en los que solo eran ellos dos. Steve comenzó besándole en la frente para seguir con las mejillas. Tony no se desprendía del cuello del rubio besándole de la misma manera. Dejarlo entrar en su vida una vez mas ¿Se había ido?, tomando todo lo que pudiese de él. Si así podría llenar el hueco de tantos años de ausencia, tantos años de culpa y remordimiento.

El clima no era del todo desagradable, los días sin una ducha decente no importaba la belleza residía en la comunión del uno y el otro; no en la presentación. Steve trata de succionar esas lágrimas, sabor a tierra y sal, tratando de tomar un poco del dolor de Tony.

Tony sentía ese polvo y grasa pegado en la nuca del capitán, tomándole de la cabellera llena de cebo. Ambos aguantando la respiración, entre gemido y gemido. El humor del hombre es más penetrante que él de la mujer.

Cómo un par de animales en celo, mostrándose como realmente eran. Steve pudo apreciar el cuerpo de Tony un poco bronceado, con unos cuadros formándosele, esos muslos gruesos que buscaban ser marcadas por él. Su sexo erecto, acerco sus labios en el para darle algo de cariño. Mientras una de sus manos se escabullía a su entrada preparándole lentamente. Solo ahí Tony pudo soltarse de Steve para tomar la tela y retorcerse de placer. Tony había estado con muchos hombres y mujeres en el transcurso de toda su vida, pero nadie se había preocupado realmente por él.

Are just a shining artifact of the past

Una tarde romántica, a la luz de las velas, con algo de música de saxofón, un poco de vino. En un día importante gastando todo tu sueldo en ello. Las chicas se esmeran por estar totalmente depiladas, usar un buen labial que tuviese la resistencia de aquellos candentes besos. Y los chicos se ponen de la mejor colonia y una ropa interior adecuada.

-Te amo Tony.

-Te amo Steve.

Esas cosas son conceptos que la sociedad ha dado como una buena sesión de sexo. Cuando lo que importa son aquellas dos personas.

Una vez preparado Steve tomo a Tony entre sus brazos dejando que fuera el mismo castaño quien entrara a su ritmo. Pasado el tiempo comenzaron las penetraciones. Un estruendo interrumpió su acto, parte de aquel centro comercial se había roto por los gemidos y la calidad del ladrillo mostrando parte de los primeros luceros de la noche. Steve había cargado a Tony sin interrumpir la penetración. Tomándole de sus glúteos.

-Ni en los mejores hoteles del mundo me pueden ofrecer tan hermoso espectáculo.

-Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

\- Uno debe perder ciertas cosas para saber lo que es verdaderamente importante.

-¿Steve Rogers es un poeta?

-Tu empezaste y ahora yo lo acabo- de esa manera siguió con las estocadas.

Everybody knows the scene is dead

But there's gonna be a meter on your bed

Primero se corrió Tony y poco después Steve acomodando de mejor manera la pila de prendas para acostarse uno al lado del otro. Tony usaba el pecho del rubio como almohada y Steve su brazo libre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Steve?- se sinceró.

Steve sabía a lo que se refería, seguían teniendo el peso de la humanidad en sus brazos- No lo sé- le abrazo un poco más pues ambos se encontraban desnudos- ya mañana pensaremos en un futuro mejor.

-Steve...- con un rápido movimiento la mano de Steve se posó en la barbilla mal rasurada de Tony dándole un corto beso.

-No pensemos en eso ahora, fue lo que nos condenó, además- le dio otro beso casto- contamos con Clint y Scott.

Tony rio- debí parecer un idiota, les debo una disculpa.

-¿Tony Stark pidiendo disculpas?, es nuevo.

-Claro que lo he hecho.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora no recuerdo ni una vez, pero si la hay.

\- Será mañana, hace tres años que no disfruto de esto.

-¿Todavía lo recuerdas?

That will disclose

What everybody knows


	6. VI: Pasado

And everybody knows that you're in trouble

Después de lo de Ultron una nueva familia se había creado. Nuevos aliados y más razones para fortalecer aquello. No todo era felicidad, había misiones muy complicadas de días, eso los fortalecía. Tony no estaba tanto tiempo como él quisiera divido entre la vida laboral y de superhéroe no sabía si con los vengadores descansaba del trabajo o del trabajo con los vengadores. Con lo ocurrido con Pepper se había vuelto un mar de nervios, esto no quedo desapercibido por Steve.

Everybody knows what you've been through

No fue amor a primera vista como algunos creen que es el amor. Al principio era una incesante pelea entre los dos líderes. Y era mutuo por su parte Tony usaba a Bruce para desahogarse, hasta que desapareció con lo de Ultron. Le irritaba todo de Steve desde su física hasta el hecho de que no jadeaba en los entrenamientos. Por otra parte a Steve hablaba con Nath de lo mismo.

Ambos recordaban muy bien aquel entrenamiento. Tony había llegado tarde, él había puesto de escusa que se había quedado dormido cuando realmente había tenido una videollamada de negocio (no tenía por qué justificar su ausencia). Una vez que entro en la sala de entrenamiento los demás habían terminado con las mejillas sudorosas, sonrisas y jadeos. El realmente quería llegar a tiempo, mas no todo es posible. Steve se había quedado un poco más golpeando uno de los sacas de box y sin mirar atrás externó:

-Otra vez tarde Tony.

-No quise levantarme temprano, tu sabes, las fiestas terminan dando dolor de cabeza.

-Claro que sí- no quería mostrarse molesto dio un par de golpes más golpeando el saco, rompiéndole al cuarto puñetazo, se acercó al castaño "que cinismo"- ¿Comenzamos?

-¿Me estuviste esperando?- fingió sorprenderse.

\- Claro, de todos los que están aquí eres el que menos entrena, no puedo dejar que ocurra algo en una misión- no era del todo mentira, además pensaba darle un pequeño escarmiento por su retraso.

Por alguna razón esto le molesto a Tony, comenzaron trotando alrededor de la pista fueron tres vueltas, las tres vueltas más largas de la vida de Tony. Con ello se dio un pequeño circuito de sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales y desplates. Steve lo hacía junto con Tony, desde la perspectiva del mismo pensaba que si lo hacían juntos podría inspirar a Tony a seguir; grave error.

Tony lo vio como una especie de competencia "maldito Steve" se decía a si mismo con sudor recorriendo sus mejillas, cuello y partes que ni él sabía que tenía; mientras Steve estaba inmaculado ni un pelo se le movía y esa barbilla tan bien rasuraba, esos músculos marcados en su camisa tan blanca "terriblemente perfecto".

Steve detrás de Tony no dejaba de apreciar esas gotas de sudor cayendo de su cuello, el cómo se le marcaba una línea de sudor en la columna que terminaba con la línea que separaba los glúteos. Fuera de Peggi nunca había pensado así de otra persona y de cierta manera le admiraba y le aborrecía "¿Era acaso eso posible?", era una especie de masoquismo disfrutaba de aquel molesto castaño.

Steve recordó lo que le dijo Nath una vez "los besos incomodan a la gente".

Una vez acabando el circuito Tony cayó en el suelo con los pulmones a explotar.

-Ya no puedo más.

-Eso es solo el inicio.

-¿Es enserio?- no iba dejar que Steve le viera vulnerable. No podía con tal humillación- Ya no puedo más, me voy- se puso de pie rumbo a la puerta de salida dándole la espalda al Capitán.

-Stark tú no te vas a ningún lado- Tony rodó los ojos "lo que me faltaba".

Con arcadas pues el dolor y el cansancio no le daban para más, se acercó- No me vuelvas a llamas Stark, me molesta que me digan Stark y más si lo dices tú. Todo de ti me molesta.

Steve no sabía porque de todas las personas en la casa era la única que corrompía su paciencia –Admiro tu capacidad de elaborar todo esto, admiro tus maquinas, admiré a Jarvis en su tiempo y ahora a Friday; eso no quita que eres un irresponsable y un inconsciente. Si te pido que te quedes es por...- No pudo terminar.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Para verme humillado?, ¿Para demostrarme nuevamente qué sin mi armadura no soy nadie?

No podía decirlo, era ridículo- No quería decir eso.

\- ¿Entonces?- para ese momento ambos ya estaban muy cerca, a unos dedos de distancia. Recordó lo dicho por Nath "Hazlo, con eso te quitas la curiosidad, digo lo peor que puede pasar es que ya no te dirija la palabra o un golpe"

Las manos hábiles de Steve tomaron la nuca del castaño fijándole un beso, uno casto. Sintió vergüenza después de aquello y al no encontrar respuesta alguna de Tony tomó la misma puerta que tomaría el castaño. Solo en aquel instante pudo sacar un suspiro "maldito rubio perfecto".

From the bloody cross on top of Calvary

Todos los vengadores lo notaban; incluso Visión quien era el menos perceptivo para aquellas cosas. Cuando uno entraba el otro salía, ya no había peleas ridículas de comida chatarra contra comida saludable, ni exigencias sobre el entrenamiento, ni dudas sobre las modificaciones de la Torre Avengers. Se miraban a lo lejos fijamente no obstante cuando el otro giraba el rostro se iba a lo suyo. Pero lo más notorio eran los errores de Tony en el laboratorio, como los errores en los entrenamientos de los más inexpertos.

Todo aquello había sido perfecto hasta que uno de aquellos villanos de cajón había decidido ir a Nueva York. Todos habían hecho un buen trabajo. No obstante el villano dio un ataque de gracia dándole a Iron-man.

Logrando que le atacaran, los poderes de aquel villano desestabilizaron la recepción del Mark 46 cayendo a las alturas, siendo golpeado por todo lo que pasaba en su camino. Recordó la vez que no había desacelerado en la pelea con los Chitauris y el inmenso pánico de no tener el control ni el conocimiento del espacio. En esa misión estaban Falcon, Vision e incluso War Machine fue Steve quien logró atraparle a tiempo. Capitán América también había pensado en aquella pelea y lo preocupado que estaba por le quería.

-¡Tony! Por favor reacciona, no sé qué haría sin ti, te necesito.

Tony de a poco abrió los ojos, lo primero que se encuentra es al Capitán abrazándole.

Eso fue el inicio de una relación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

To the beach of Malibu

Steve a pasos agigantados tomaba la confianza de Tony de la misma manera que Tony le había dado un hogar a Steve. Se había tomado la molestia de acondicionarle un piso de la torre con todos los elementos de su época, con discos de vinil y ropa con costuras de algodón grueso. Steve le hacía compañía, le escuchaba y le tenía paciencia.

Fue unos tres años antes de lo ocurrido con Ultron, quizá un poco menos cuando a Tony se le ocurrió tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones junto el capitán en su casa en Malibu. A Steve le dio pena al inicio pero esa noche durmieron juntos acunándose mutuamente.

Una ballena Chitauri...

Una montaña de cadáveres agrandándose...

Un último sobreviviente el Capitán América...

-Pudiste salvarnos ¿Por qué no hiciste más?

-¡Tony! Despierta- Steve peleaba con una de las armaduras del castaño, trataba de despertarle no obstante este estaba inconsciente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡Tony!

El nombrado abrió los ojos de golpe si saber que estaba pasando, hasta que pudo apreciar como su cuarto se había transformado en un campo de batalla- Jarvis Desactiva el Mark 35.

*Cómo diga señor*

En ello ambos caballeros se quedaron un rato mirándose los rostros, ninguno pudo decifrar el rostro del otro.

-Me voy al laboratorio- de la nada se puso una pantalonera que encontró en el suelo.

-Espera ¿Por qué?- le tomo del antebrazo.

Tony se deshizo del mismo con un manotazo- porque soy un estúpido ¿Cómo pude pensar que sería diferente?, no puedo dormir ¿Entiendes?, tengo estas pesadillas, está el mundo, los vengadores, tú- acunó con sus manos las mejillas de Steve.

-Ven- le tomo de los hombros y lo sentó en la cama- vamos a sentarnos y hablarlo con tranquilidad.

-es estúpido.

Steve suspiro- si yo te cuento un secreto, tú me cuentas el tuyo.

Lo pensó unos segundos y asintió- Pese a estar entre los vengadores a veces no siento que encajo, incluso cuando era un aullador en la guerra, seguía sintiéndome fuera de lugar.

-Eres un líder nato Steve, ¿Quién no te seguiría?

\- se rascó la nariz siguió- antes cuando era un don nadie, estaba solo y cuando fui el Capitán América todo mundo me seguía.

-¿Cómo?- pese a que Tony fuera perspicaz en aquel momento- no entiendo.

\- Todos han caminado enfrente o atras de mi- incluyendo a Romanov- con ello soltó una risa- menos un enano con un humor de mil demonios.

-¿oye?- le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro- si tu intensión era sonrojarme con un "te quiero" era suficiente.

Chocaron los hombros un par de veces- Enserio, a veces pienso ¿Qué hubiera pasado si siguiera en la guerra?, ¿Si hubiera ido al baile con Peggi?, ¿Si hubiera salvado a Bucky?, me arrepiento de muchas de las decisiones que he tomado.

-¿Te has arrepentido de estar conmigo?

En toda la plática Steve había estado con la cabeza baja, de golpe miro al castaño- No.

Ahora fue turno de Tony de reír- Es curioso, desde lo ocurrido con los Chitauri, he tenido un gran miedo a perderlos.

-Estamos juntos.

-No es eso Steve, se que lo de Ultron fue una estupidez, temo que esto se acabe y no haber hecho nada. Quedarme con las manos cruzadas.

Steve le abrazo besando su coronilla- Es mucha responsabilidad para una persona.

-Lo sé, lo sé ¿Pero si no soy yo quien?- recostando su oído en el pecho del mayor escuchando sus profundos latidos.

-Nosotros, juntos, recuerda siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-¿Enserio?

Enserio

Para Steve ese enserio era como si lo estuviese subestimando, para Tony era un terror eterno a perderlo.

Everybody knows it's coming apart

Con ello la conversación finalizó, Steve aunque inexperto jalo la mano de Tony hasta el centro de aquella cama King depositando besos por todas las mejillas. Tony se pegaba de a poco a aquel cuerpo que estaba solo en boxers, desprendiéndose de la pantalonera fácilmente para recostarse en la cama.

Steve sin soltarle la mano de la cintura, separo las piernas del menor para acomodarse mejor y arriba de los bóxer comenzó a crear fricción. Tony había tomado la nuca del rubio para dejarle marcas que le hicieran recordar que era suyo. El lenguaje oral se había olvidado eral los cuerpos quienes hablaban y lo hacían muy bien.

Cuando Steve pensaba en preparar a Tony este ya traía un frasco con lubricante. Con la preparación perfectamente cuidada y la penetración. Tony y Steve parecían uno entre gemidos guturales y gruñidos.

Esa noche no hicieron una vez, fue toda la noche hasta que los rayos del sol tocaron las paredes cuerteadas por el anterior combate. Solo hasta entonces hubo paz entre los dos,

Take one last look at this Sacred Heart

Habían olvidado lo que era soñar, Steve había soñado con su época, y todos hubieras resueltos uno a uno. Una hermosa boda vista en colores sepias; sus compañeros aulladores y vengadores juntos. Bucky está a lado suyo tomando un anillo, del otro lado esta Pepper. Quien viene en un Smoking negro y camisa blanca es Tony.

Habían olvidado lo que era soñar, Tony había soñado estar con Steve en una playa desértica teniéndose el uno al otro, olvidando todas las penas de su alma.

Habían despertado con una sonrisa y con la promesa de tener más sueños hermosos.

Ahí estaba su talón de Aquiles, juntos eran invencibles, separados era otra historia. Nadie había visto esa grieta.

O eso creían.

Before it blows

And everybody knows

No importaba si todo el mundo lo sabía, una vez que las grietas se resanas con oro y plata, todo puede suceder. Solo en momentos de crisis es cuando uno sabe quién o qué es verdaderamente importante.


End file.
